mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-147.69.19.249-20150221010245
Almost everything you stated was entirely wrong... Masaki did not beat an entire army by himself at the age of 13.... "Ichijou Masaki and Kichijouji Shinkurou — while they were of the same age as he was, they were both prodigies that were renowned in the world of magic. Ichijou Masaki — Three years ago, when the Great Asian Alliance invaded Okinawa, the New Soviet Union also took military action on Sado, where the young man of a mere 13 years volunteered for the front lines and, alongside the current head of the Ichijou Family, Ichijou Tsuyoshi, used "Rupture" to annihilate many enemy soldiers. He was a Magician who possessed live combat experience. While the scale of the battle was quite small (to this day, the New Soviet Union denies their connection with the militants that invaded Sado), he was awarded the title "the Crimson Prince of the Ichijou Family" for his exploits. (Here, "Crimson" praised him for the fact that "he was bathed in blood and fought to the last" rather than being a derogatory "bloodthirsty" label.) Did you completely miss the words "Small scale battle" and "alongside his father". Not to mention they were only two of the many volunteers even If they were the two that stood out the most they certainly weren't alone... Secondly, Miyuki doesn't need Tatsuya for strategy... She is highly intelligent, she scored second in theory only to taurus silver himself. She shows in her fight with Lina the ability to stay several steps ahead of her opponenet. "Everything so far had proceeded just as planned. Her saying "I guess this much isn't enough" had been deliberate, a suggestive ploy to provoke the other side. The clincher would be this next magic. " "Always be prepared two, three steps ahead of your opponent, was something repeatedly taught to her by Tatsuya on a daily basis. If the plan to draw the opponent into Deceleration Zone and eliminate her there failed, she had planned strategies to take her down outside the area as well. " Miyuki has been shown to be think several steps ahead ruing battle on her own without any help from Tatsuya... She has remained perfectly composed in every single fight we have seen her in unlike Tatsuya, remember the bus incident in volume 3 where she noticed things that Mari, Hattori, Katsuo and all the other students didn't, such as Suzunes magic and she clearly defined what she could do herself. She has been shown to be calm and calculating in all battle and dangerous situations without Tatsuya around to help. In response to the guy that thinks I said that Meteor stream works regardless of interference strentgth, I said no such thing... I said that matching Maya's interference strength in the system of magic she specialises in (light) is a feat too high for anyone to accomplish, as stated in the quote. The same principle applies for Miyuki, innate abilitiy users like Miyuki/Maya are unmatched in their innate systems of magic, Masaki can't possibly hope to defend against Cocytus which is out-systematic magic when his strongest field by far is dispersal systematic magic. Their interference strength is based on the system they are trying to interfere in, certain people have high interference strength in certain systems when compared to others. Masaki can't hope to block Cocytus with interference strength when he specialises in the dispersal system of magic only. The Saegusa clan and rare/special magicians like Miyuki are the only ones that are highly powerful in all systems of magic, that's why the Saegusa are reffered to as omnipotent. Like wise Miyuki is stated to be at the highest level in all systems of magic, unlike Masaki who specialises in dispersal. You do realise just because Zhou can't counter rupture doesn't mean Miyuki can't, right? Zhou's speciaity has always been in tricks such as ghost walker and taking advantage of the fact that modern magicians don't have understanding of his unknown ancient magic arts. He has never been portrayed as a brawler or an overwhelmingly powerful magician in any way shape or form. Just because Zhou can't counter rupture, doesn't mean it's effective against Miyuki who has a completely different move set to Zhou and unlike him the overwhelming interference strength nessessary to defend against direct attacks (Something Zhou clearly lacked). "She activated the virtual area almost simultaneously. At that time, Lina felt an overwhelming interference strength surpassing anything she had ever seen burst into the space between her and Miyuki. " "Seeing her elaborately devised surprise attack crushed through sheer power, Lina felt a rising sense of both trepidation and exhilaration. " Miyuki doesn't fight using tricks like Zhou, she simply dominates with overwhelming power. "Just as Tatsuya said, Miyuki's Zone Interference was incredibly powerful. Even in magical combat, it was unlikely she would be harmed in any way. Usually, whoever seizes the initiative has the advantage. This is a fundamental strategy in magical combat, but when up against an opponent like Miyuki, the advantage of seizing the initiative would be greatly decreased. " Miyuki negated Lina's magic with interference strength without problem and it was flat out stated that even Tatsuya might not be able to target her directly. There is absolutely nothing implying Masaki could manage to target her directly with rupture. On the otherhand Masaki specialises in dispersal magic alone and can't hope to negate Miyuki's innate ability, Cocytus through interference strength. Miyuki simply has higher interference strength, superior versatility and higher magical power all of which give her advantage. The one advantage he has over her is speed which is out right stated in the quote above to be an advantage that is greatly decreased against Miyuki. (Not that he is much quicker in the first place)